After The Party
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai's POV after seeing Rory outside with Dean when she look's out the window she freak's out and cal's Chris right away
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Time Frame: After Rory's 16th Birthday Party

Lorelai and Sookie are cleaning up from the prty when Rory come;s inside through the kitchen door

''hey where you been?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh just outside to clear my head and get some air

''oh ok'' Lorelai says

''ok well I'm tired so I'm going to go to my room and read for a while before I go to bed'' Rory tell's her

''ok hun'' Lorelai says

''ok well night mom'' Rory says and give's her a kiss on the cheek

''ok night birthday girl sleep well babe'' Lorelai says

''I will'' Rory says and goes to her room and closes her door

Lorelai grab's the phne and dial's Chris number and waits for him to answer the phone

''Hello'' he says when he answer's the phone and is laying in bed with Sherry

''Ugh hi Where the hell are you?'' she asks him

''Boston'' he tell's her

''Boston?'' she question's him

''Yeah, Boston. Baked Beans, cream pie, tea party, strangler'' he tell's her

''Oh that Boston'' she says

''And you?'' he question's her

''Me?'' she she question's him

''Where are you?'' he asks her

''Helsinki'' she tell's him

''Really'' he says

''Yeah I finally got the girl band together and after a week opening stateside we headed across the Atlantic and now we're huge with the Nordic set'' he says sarcastically

''It's good to hear from you we haven't talked in a while'' he tell's her

''You could've called too you know or do you have one of those special phones that only receives calls?'' she asks him

''now comes the reason for my phone call'' she tell's him

''all your regular 976 numbers were busy?'' he question's her

''Christopher just shut up and listen to me for a second please'' she says

''ok fine go talk'' he says

''ok I need you to come to Stars Hollow'' she tell's him

''ok now but it's late it's almost 10 at night is everything ok is Rory ok what happened?'' he start's to panick

''yea Rory's fine there's just something I need to talk to you about'' she tell's him

''ok but we are talking now you can't just tell me over the phone?'' he asks her

''no I need to see you when I am talking to you and I can't tell you know because your daughter is only a few feet away in her room'' Lorelai tell's him

''come on Lore you really starting to scare me what's up?'' he asks her

''well I just need to see you babe please just come ok?'' she asks him

''ok ok I'll be/come right over'' he says

''what's going on sweetie?'' Sherry asks him and has her hand on his stomach

'' I don't know something is up with Rory and I need to go to Stars Hollow'' he tell's her

''what?'' Lorelai question's him

'sorry nothing I was talking to Sherry'' he tell's her

''ok I'm on my way I'll see you in a little bit'' he tell's her

''ok bye Chris and hurry'' she tell's him

''ok ok bye'' he says and hang's up and start's to get up out of bed and get's dressed

''where are you going babe?'' Sherry asks him

''Stars Hollow Lorelai is freaking out about something... something about Rory and she can't tell me unless I go over there'' he tell's her

''oh ok drive safe babe'' she says

''I will'' he says and kisses her and grab's his cell and his key's and leave's the room and the house and get's in his car and head's over to Stars Hollow

back in Stars Hollow after Lorelai and Sookie finish cleaning up the kitchen Sookie leave's and Lorelai grabls a beer out of the fridge and goes out onto the pourch and sit's on the couch and open's her beer and take's a sip and wait's for Chris to get there 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lorelai is sitting outside when Chris pull's in the driveway and parks his car and get's out and comes up the step's

''hey what's going on?'' he asks her

Lorelai get;s up off the couch

''I'm so glad your here'' she says and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply

''me too now what's going on?'' he asks her again

''you want a beer?'' she asks him

''sure a beer sound's great'' he says

''ok be right back'' she says and goes inside and gets him a beer and brings it outside and hand's it to him

''thank's he says

''your welcome'' she says

''now tell me what's going on what's with all the party decoration's?'' he asks her

''oh well today was her 16th birthday party since her birthday was really yesterday we celebrated it tonight since we had to go to friday night dinner last night Rory has this boy'' she finally spit's it out

''What what do you mean Rory has a boy?'' he asks her

''well Sookie and I were cleaning up the kitchen and I looked out the window and I saw her with this guy and I don't know his name but you wanna know something crazy he remind's me of you a lot The hair, the build, something about the eyes something about him just remind's me of you and he gave her soemthing I don't know what it looked like a bracelet and he put it on her and he held her hand and she's 16 and I was the same age she is when I had her''

''oh Lore relax your just paranoid Rory won't get pregnant'' he tell's her

''you don't know that Chris'' she says to him

''no but I know my daughter and I know she wouldn't do that too you... you just need to talk to her'' he tells' her

'' that's why I called you I figured that you could talk to her'' she tell's him

''well where is she come on let's go talk to her'' he says

''shes inside in her room'' she tell's him

''come on'' he says

They go inside and he goes over to her door and knock's on it

''hunnie it's dad can you come out here for a minute'' he says 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rory open's her door

''hey dad'' Rory says

''hey sweetie happy birthday kido missed you'' he says and gives her ahug and kiss and pull's a $20 out of his wallet and hand's it to her

''ah thank's dad'' Rory says

''your welcome go do something fun with it'' he tell's her

''ok now that we have exausted the greeting's sit we have to talk'' Lorelai says

''ok'' Rory says and sit's down next to her dad

''hunnie whose the boy?'' Lorelai asks her

''what boy?'' Rory asks her and plays dumb

''you know what boy don't try and play dumb the boy I saw you outside with tonight'' Lorelai tells her

''oh my god you were spying on us!'' Rory says and get's mad

''don't get mad and no I wasn't spying I just happened to be looking out the window when I was cleaning up the kitchen and I saw you and that boy together outside'' Lorelai tell's her

''Great'' Rory says and roll's her eyes

''and he's not just that boy he has a name his name is Dean not that boy!'' Rory gets defensive

''hunnie calm down'' she says and put;s her hand on Rory's hand

''your dad and I just don't want you and Dean to become pregnant like us when we were 16 that's all'' Lorelai tell's her

''I'm not going to get pregnant'' Rory tell's her

''I know that but if you decide to become interested in well that promise me you will come and talk to me so we can get what you might need so you will always be protected'' Lorelai says

''I promise and I already said/told you that I will'' Rory tell's her

''ok thank you hunnie'' Lorelai says

''ok well I'm tired so can I please go to bed now?' Rory asks her

''ok go ahead hunnie g-night baby happy birthday'' Lorelai says

''night mom night dad she says and kisses them both

''night sweetie'' Chris says

Rory goes into her room and closes the door

''she's a great kid Lore'' Chris says 


End file.
